The sense of jasimne at night
by Warrior angel from the hell
Summary: Katara is drawing a very, hmmm interesting picture with her and......the person she really loves! Read and find out who that man is!


The sense of jasmine at night

The sense of jasmine at night

By

Warrior Angel from the hell

Aang was walking toward the studying room when he suddenly saw Katara drawing something. He never saw Katara drawing.

**Hmm that interesting** he thought.

He knocked the door and he entered in Katara's room.

"Hey, Katara what are you drawing there??" Katara hided what she was drawing.

"Nothing Aang, I just wanted to draw something to kill me….ehh I mean kill my time" Aang looked wondering at Katara.

"Let's go to the studying room, shall we??" Katara tried to take Aang away from her room but he grabbed her hand and when she turned to him…they were so close he almost touched her skin.

"Katara what are you hiding from me??" Katara just looked wondering at Aang eyes.

"I do not hide you anything Aang how did this come in your mind??"

Aang took her drawing block "So what you where drawing??" he yelled at her noticing at her block.

"Please Aang leave it down I just don't what to show my work, plus I am not good at all"

Aang looked at her and he opened her block. He looked amazed at her work.

"Katara…" Katara looked at him worrying if he will see want she didn't want him to see.

"Your art is wonderful" Katara looked at what Aang was looking at. It was just a tiger she have draw.

"Oh thanks Aang I really appreciate your comment. So do you want to go to the studying room now??" Aang nodded yes.

"Who ever is the last one will be the loser" Aang said and he ran toward the studying room. Katara ran just behind him and they raced until the studying room.

After the study Katara went to sleep, she was very tired. Aang entered in her room, and he tried to find silently her art block.

"Here it is" he whispered. He looked at all the work she has done until now when he suddenly saw what Katara really didn't want him to see in her block. Katara opened her eyes and she saw Aang looking at her block. He seemed to be very surprised.

**Oh, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO** she thought.

She ran toward him and she understood that he was looking at the picture she didn't want him to see. When he turned to her, she turned her look away.

"Katara is this what you didn't want me to see??" Aang asked but she refused to answer him.

He left the block down and he grabbed gently her arms and he faced her.

"Katara you must answer me" She was so ashamed and she turned her look away from his eyes.

Aang raised her head gently from her chin and he touched her cheek.

"Why you do not look at me?? Why are you ashamed??" he whispered softly, while Katara tried to answer him.

"I am very ashamed because I know you don't feel like that" she tried but she could no longer keep her tears and so she started sobbing in front of him.

Aang took her tears away. "Don't cry Katara. I know I should tell you at first but I was ashamed. I feel that way too Katara, I feel that way for you since you gave me that warm look at our first meet" he held her closer to him body, Katara by been pushed from Aang placed her hand on his chest, she could feel his heart beats.

Their lips almost reach Aang started sweating, he never felt Katara so close to his body.

"Aang… I" Katara mumbled.

"What is it??" he said by looking her straight in her eyes.

"I…" she could continue and so Aang pressed his finger on her lips.

"You don't have to say a thing" Katara looked at him and she goggled when he pressed passionately his lips in her. She closed her eyes and she tasted the pleaser of his lips. He held her tighter as they depend the kiss.

Aang laid her on the bed gently while they were kissing, they continue slowly and the night smelled jasmine and sweat.

Early in the morning, Aang woke up and the sense of jasmine brought him memories from last night. He was still holding Katara in his arms he didn't wanted to let her go.

She slowly woke up next to him. When she saw him she looked wondering, she saw they both didn't wore clothes and she worried a lot.

"Aang what have we done last?? What…." Before she could continue he pressed his lips in hers.

"Shh, you do not need t worry, all right Katara??"

Katara looked amazed at Aang. "Are you nuts, we…." He pressed his finger on her lips.

"We made love and so?? Did we kill anyone?? Or you didn't want this to happen??"

"Aang I draw us kissing NOT MAKING LOVE" she yelled at him. Aang looked sadly at the ground.

"Then I must go, and just forgot about last night ok??" the sad voice of Aang made Katara felt guilty.

"Aang I didn't mean to hurt you by my way of speaking" she tried to explain but he was already hurt now.

All day he didn't wanted to look at her of speak to her. When the night came he still remembered what happen. He still remembered the way she kissed his body, the way she looked at him and her sense of jasmine mixed with their sweats.

He could no longer control himself. He ran toward Katara's room.

Katara was crying all day since what happened. Aang entered in her room and Katara just looked at him with a wondering look.

He came toward her and kissed her like he was losing her forever that was they way he felt, like he was losing her.

Katara goggled but she closed them and she kissed him back the same way he kissed her.

When Aang stopped the kiss he held her tight and he screamed to her "I love you Katara, I love you, and I can not live without you"

Katara kissed him passionately. He kissed her back and the night smelled sense of jasmine and sweat.

The draw of Katara and Aang kiss was still on the floor and she smelled the beautiful sense of Katara. Jasmine.


End file.
